


Series of Jeri x Pam oneshots

by hgmills



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgmills/pseuds/hgmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot originally posted on tumblr. What would happen if Jeri is stuck at a Christmas party and Pam is slightly drunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series of Jeri x Pam oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on Tumblr at the appropriate Christmas time, however I thought about doing a series of one-shots so why not start with the little Christmas drabble.

Jeri hated office parties. She hated social interaction with coworkers. She hated social interaction non related to work. To be honest she hated people, period. Especially if it had anything to do with Christmas.  
But her partners had said that if she didn’t show up it would look bad, and well if it was one thing Jeri Hogarth didn’t do, it was bad. And frankly, pleasing the investors would mean more money, and Jeri liked more money. Wendy had told her it would be a good idea, “maybe people will actually start to like you” she had said. Well fat lot of good that did, Wendy had canceled last minute to work in some clinic somewhere in a backalley Jeri would probably never voluntarily set foot in. So Jeri was left alone, at a party she most definitely did not want to be at. She tried, she really did. But being polite after a 5 day work week, with a 10 hours a day workload did not make her the most pleasant person to be with on a friday evening.  

So after an hour of polite conversation with various board members, investors and some random people who she was sure she had met before but couldn’t quite place she decided it was time to go home. She almost discreetly made it to the stairs leading to her office when…

  
“Miss Hogarth!”

  
Pam…

 

Jeri stopped walking and turned to face her secretary who was walking over to her. Judging from the slightly wobbly way that was happening Jeri concluded that Pam was probably on her 3rd or 4th drink of the evening.

  
“I know you are secretly trying to leave and I’m sorry for messing up your plan, but I wanted to thank you for the opportunity to work with you. I’ve learned to much the past 5 months, so thank you.” Pam finished her message with a shy smile, that turned brighter when she saw the look on Jeri’s face.

 

Which resembled something close to shock… or well not complete shock, but it was close.

Of all the secretaries that had worked for Jeri in the past year, and it had been quite a few, Pam had showed the most potential. And she seemed to tolerate her random demands, she had to remind herself to give her a nice Christmas present and a bonus or something.

 

“Well you’re welcome Pam. I’m always happy to help people with potential out.” Jeri smiled at the younger woman and was going to make her exit when once again someone interrupted her great master plan of freedom.

 

“Hey Hogarth! I won’t tell the missus if you won’t!”

“Yeah Jeri! Honour the tradition”

 

Both Jeri and Pam turned to look at the source of the noise. Which was surprisingly non-existent except for the two men that had caught their attention. Both her partners were pointing to something above their heads, and automatically both Jeri and Pam lifted their heads to see what it was that had the entire room silent and 2 adult men excited like 10 year olds.

 

Mistletoe…

 

Of course, just when Jeri thought her friday evening couldn’t get any worse… Not that that was Pam’s problem, Pam was far from the problem. It was just that well, she was married and there was the problem of being at the centre of attention. But like she always told herself, never give 50 percent when you can give 100. Wendy wanted her to go to the party to show people her somewhat humane side right? So that was what she would do.

 

She tilted her head and gave pam, who looked very uncomfortable, a small peck on the cheek.

 

“Now Jeri, that’s not how you kiss a woman, I thought you knew better than that! No wonder you’re at the party alone, you can’t even show your own wife how to have a good time!”

 

She didn’t know which one of her partners had satooped so low as to bring up her wife, she would find out on monday and make them pay. Apparently she wasn’t the only one slightly angered by the comment, because the force with which Pam forced her lips onto hers was

something that completely threw Jeri of balance. All oxygen left her body and she instinctively put her hands on Pam’s waist to keep her balance. She had no real sense of the room around her and she vaguely heard some catcalls... men…. but other than that all she could register was Pam’s lips on hers. Pam was the first to pull away and shyly look at the floor, she seemed flustered and there was a small hint of shock on her face.

 

‘Merry Christmas Miss Hogarth” She said quietly

 

“Jeri” Jeri heard herself say.

 

Pam looked up and smiled at her, a smile that would haunt Jeri for days, weeks and maybe even months

  
“Merry Christmas Jeri.”

 

“Merry Christmas Pam.”Jeri replied before promptly turning around, and leaving the room, leaving a silent room in her wake.

 

Maybe office parties weren’t so bad afterall...


End file.
